AC: The Beggining
by Azn Elemental
Summary: This takes place in AC3. I don't own anything!!! BTW my previews and prolouges suck so just R&R, Chapter 4 up!!!
1. The Beggining

Takes place on Layer 1 Time 20:00 Client: Mirage  
  
Tanks were rolling down the streets, shooting down innocents and Mirage defenders alike. Then they came. 2 dark spots high above started dropping more dark objects, undetectable against the sunlight. 3 objects total fell on top of building roofs. Emerging from the dust and debris appeared 4 humanoid giant robots. 1 of them seemed to have machine guns, 1 had 4 legs and a giant folded tube on its back while holding an elongated tube on it's right arm, and the last one had no legs but a submarine like bottom with large crates on its back holding something with 2 short stubby tubes coming out of something on it's right arm. "Split up" said Leviathan, the one with a submarine like bottom. "Remember to destroy all Crest soldiers" It said again, "Leave no survivors".  
  
"Roger" replied Aragon; he was one with 4 legs, "Follow me Twin-Head Z" as they ran off chasing 4 tanks. A Mirage MT pilot named John heard gunfire and explosions. As one of the last defenders of the city he was glad to see that Mirage had hired several AC's. Then it came. a giant AC wielding a Crest emblem. 5 tanks followed it and then John knew he was doomed. He fired missiles and using his mini chain guns he destroyed all the tanks. Now it was a fully armed and unharmed AC against his MT with 25 AP, 25 bullets, and 1 missile. Firing his guns that were his arms he avoided every single grenade that was thrown at him. After his 1 last missile was fired he ran out of fuel and ammo. He was glad to know he was going to die serving his corporation. John waited for death, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw a blue hover AC on top of a building, smoke coming out of his rocket barrels and the other AC had no head.  
  
"Sorry I didn't act sooner but I hesitated when I saw how smoothly you dodged those grenades." said Leviathan. "Pretty impressive, well good luck." He Over Boosted away and so did 2 others. The ID scanner on John's MT showed that one was Aragon and the other was Twin-Head Z. The city was safe and John went to the corporation garage for repairs.  
  
The next day John had mail.  
  
"Dear John,  
  
You have been nominated for a test to join the ranks of the Ravens by a C- class pilot named Leviathan. Congratulations for receiving this once-in-a- lifetime opportunity and as Vice President of Mirage we would gladly sponsor you in every way we can. Good luck  
  
Vice President of Mirage"  
  
John had a pleasant trip to the testing grounds. When he got there a short man named Craig greeted him. "Hello, hello. I'm Craig and I'll be your representative for Global!" The fat little man then lead him to the garage and towards his new AC. Equipped with the most basic parts and a radar he was to defeat 4 remotely controlled MT's. When he initiated combat mode the screen was suddenly covered with bar's, numbers, and a large thin box and instantly it locked on to the nearest MT. The controls were simple enough because John had been an MT pilot for 2 years. "Begin," said the radio and he started firing his rifle. It didn't take long to run out of ammo and litter the ground with empty shells but he had already taken 3 of them out. Testing the speed of the AC he Over Boosted to the last MT and instinct made him use his left arm function to cut the MT into 4 neat parts. He had passed the test!  
  
The next day after he was challenged by a new Raven pilot. It didn't take long to defeat him and he quickly learned all the basic maneuvers he needed to know. Then John started challenging pilots at higher ranks and easily defeated them. Using his easily earned credits he soon had a laser rifle, hover legs, and an MMW-M/50 missile launcher for his back. After several more wins and losses he was soon at D-rank and learned a considerable amount more. He then started participating in missions. His first one was to take out a small platoon of tanks in Layer 1. He succeeded without getting hit once. The next mission was to help wipe out a factory. John defeated them but busted his left arm and used most of his pay to fix it.  
  
Then he was offered for a job with the Trio Of Nature, Leviathan, Aragon, and Twin-Head Z. He was to attack a city and flush out a small contingent of MT's. John accepted. Before he knew it he was being dropped off with Aragon on the northern side of Section 512 while Twin-Head Z and Leviathan were dropped off in the southern area. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
John and Aragon landed right into a trap. As soon as they touched ground a rocket came speeding at them and blew off 1 of Aragon's legs. 3 MT's like the ones John used to pilot rounded the corner and started firing rockets. One lucky shot from his laser rifle blew out the cockpit of a MT and 2 medium sized rockets took out another. The chain gun on Aragon's back turned the last MT into scrap. Using his howitzer Aragon decided to just bombard the MT's from long distance and covered John due to the fact that he couldn't move. At the center John met Leviathan and 3/4ths of Twin-Head Z she was missing an arm. "Lets search the docks," said Leviathan. As they got near the docks the appearance of MT's became more and more common. Then they saw Twin-Head W and Twin-Head B, the cousins of Twin-Head Z. Using his missiles John blew off several limbs, and too bad Twin-Head B had 4 legs. As a volley of vertical missiles from Leviathan was about to hit Twin-Head W, Twin-Head Z jumped in the way and existed no more. It seemed like the death of their cousins made the deadly duo run.  
  
"I can't believe Z did that. well it was understandable because they were her family but. Z." said Aragon after he heard what happened. There was an unusual amount of silence, even for AC pilots during missions.  
  
Then Leviathan broke the silence. "John, how would you like to be part of our trio?"  
  
John didn't know what to say other than "Yes". 


	2. The Story Continues

Chapter 2: The Story Continues  
  
John woke up with a start. He got up and decided to dress and wash. Then he got out for breakfast in the Global Cortex Burger King. He saw Leviathan and Aragon there and John greeted them. "So what's up?" asked John as he sat down with them, "Any new missions up?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Leviathan "In about 4 hours we're going to raid a KISARAGI factory"  
  
"What's the pay?" asked Aragon. Leviathan passed them both a slip of paper both read 15,000 credits each. "Oh, I guess it's not bad. Did they confirm the amount of enemies?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Leviathan "There's about 18 MT's, and uh I think KISARAGI hired an E-class AC."  
  
(Four hours later)  
  
"OK we're ready to drop," announced the transport pilot. "Three, two, one, zero, drop off confirmed"  
  
As the 3 AC's dropped from the sky a message camp up on John's screen.  
  
Area- sector 513 KISARAGI factory Client- CREST Enemies- 18 MT's, 1 E-class AC Time- 16:00 Objective- Destroy as much equipment and supplies within 5:00 minutes  
  
Then John landed. His computer said in a feminine voice "Combat mode initiated". Leviathan, Aragon, and John walked up to a big black blast door.  
  
"I'll take care of it," said Aragon. He fired his howitzer and the door came down in 1 hit. The ENTIRE defense force was waiting for them there. A stream of gunfire and missiles came rushing out of the broken door way. Even with their superior weaponry and armor, the renamed Goliath Squad, was being overrun. Most of the enemy fire seemed to hit Aragon and he lost 1 leg and arm. A carefully aimed stream of fire from Leviathan's machine gun knocked off the enemy AC's head. Then he lost his right arm. John's laser rifle took out several MT's but not really enough to stem the tide of bullets. Then a large canister comes out from behind Leviathan and blew up all the MT's. Aragon said "Ha! My launcher still works!"  
  
After the mission all 3 of them had to use up their entire pay and more for repairs and ammunition. "God damn it!" cried John "I'm sure that was a trap."  
  
"Who cares," said Leviathan, "Not like we can do anything about it." He was still grieving that he lost his one-of-a-kind extension part; it was an MMI- MI/120 extension part, one of the best. After a moment of silence Aragon walked away to order some food for them, they hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was near 8:00pm. After they ate Leviathan said he was going for a walk. He left in silence. For about another hour Aragon and John argued about the effiencancy of plasma pistols made by CREST and MIRAGE. Aragon then said he was sleepy so both of them went to bed. When John woke up he saw that his apartment was a mess. After he cleaned up his room he left for the Global Cortex. On the way there he saw Leviathan at the shooting range. "So he bought a new gun," thought John.  
  
"Hey John," said Leviathan when he saw him walk over. BANG. "Perfect headshot, like my new gun?" After he shot it several times he reloaded, bought ammo, and walked to the Global Cortex with John. "So."  
  
John knew he was trying to start a conversation. He was about to help when an explosion went off and a large skyscraper came tumbling down. "Oh crap!" screamed John as he saw bodies falling. Both Leviathan and John ran towards Global to see if they can help out. As John sat down in his cockpit the screen came to life. "Computer, what's going on?" asked John.  
  
The female computerized voice replied, "KISIRAGI is trying to flush out several refugee's and spy's, apparently the capture of these people seems more important than the lives of civilians."  
  
"Damn!" cried out John, "That is really screwed up." He flipped several switches and initiated combat mode. "Hey Leviathan?" asked John, "I'm going to help out by keeping the KISIRAGI forces off bay as the civilians run. No seven people are worth thousands of civilian lives."  
  
"OK, I guess I'll help out too" replied Leviathan.  
  
Both AC's walked out of the super-reinforced structure at the same time and started firing at the MT's, disabling them. "Let's split up" said Leviathan "I'll take the left." As the 2 AC's split up at an intersection MT's were walking around armless and sparking. John was careful not to step on civilians as he met up with tanks. He had no choice but to destroy them completely.  
  
"Hey John?" asked Leviathan, "I need some help here-" It ended in static.  
  
"Lev? Lev? Are you there Lev?" cried John. "Ah shit." He Over Boosted into the air and saw a big bonfire. He saw the smoldering remains of Leviathan's AC and Leviathan himself having a shoot out with the giant MT's, strangely his little pistol seemed to be having an effect on the giant MECH's. Then a salvo that was unmistakably made up of Aragon's signature combo spray flew by destroying the last of the MT's. Then IT came. A giant army flew over the horizon. "What's that?" asked Aragon.  
  
"The Controller's army is here!" screamed a helicopter as it flew by. The moment seemed hopeless. 


	3. The War Begins

Chapter 3 The War Begins  
  
Most of the Controller's army had turned north just as they reached the city and headed towards another heavily populated sector. All but 2 AC's went north, these 2 headed towards the Trio. "These guys aren't registered!" said John, "They're not with the Global Cortex."  
  
"How can that be?" asked Aragon. As soon as he finished that question the 2 AC's landed. They touched ground for 1 second then dashed towards the 3 AC pilots. The moment they started firing the Trio returned fire.  
  
"AHHH, I'm hit!" cried Leviathan as he crashed into the ground trailing smoke. He was struggling to get up when the unidentified AC boosted up to it and slashed. The moment the blade touched Lev there was an explosion. John noted the blue escape pod launched into the air.  
  
"He self-destructed!" said Aragon as he fired a continuous stream of grenades at the remaining AC. The lightweight AC dodged all of Aragon's grenades and was firing his machine gun. "Damn, I'm overheated, sorry John there's nothing more I can do" said Aragon as he ejected and his AC blew up.  
  
A missile was launched, air was boiled, an escape pod hit, a life lost.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed John as pieces of Aragon's escape pod and body hit the floor from 400 feet up. His anger at his peak, John gave no mercy. His machine gun hit with pinpoint accuracy. He dodged every shot, his blade cut through the cockpit, and he won the battle. He got out of his AC and walked towards Aragon's body, nothing but his ashes remained. After seeing Aragon's remains he walked over to Lev's pod, it was empty. "Damn!" cursed John as he sat down and thought.  
  
"Hey! John! Over here!" echoed Leviathan's voice through the street. John got up and ran towards Lev's voice. The pilot was holding a laptop computer and sitting before the untouched shop of Global Cortex. He was going through a list of parts and the giant repair arms were constructing another AC.  
  
"Aragon's dead" said John grimly. "There's nothing but ash's." Those 2 sentences almost killed the pilot. He lowered his head and John saw tears.  
  
"No." whispered Leviathan as he closed the laptop and cried.  
  
5 days later Leviathan had another AC and both he and John wanted revenge.  
  
The scene was hellish. Fire was everywhere and on everything, no building remained intact. In this scene, 2 giant figures stood like angered Gods. The 2 figures were AC's, one called Vengeance, the other called Phantom. 1 was blood red as the other was dark gray. There were standing among the remains of a fort, a fort that belonged to the Controller's forces. The 2 pilots wanted to know why the Controller went homicidal. They wanted revenge. "Let's go," stated Leviathan, he was observing the scene. "There's nothing left."  
  
A bluish haze erupted from their backs and the 2 AC's flew away. They stopped at sector 324 on Layer 3; it was under attack by 6 MT's with a considerable armaments. 3 missiles from Phantom's back got their attention as 2 of them fell from direct hits. Vengeance was behind them before they knew it and his left arm blade slashed and 2 fell, 1 headless and another in 2 equal parts. Machine gun fire and concentrated laser fire felled the remaining MT's. "That was too easy," said John observing the scene. He was right. Both of the AC's radar saw 3 other AC's pop up surrounding them. "Oh crap," whispered John.  
  
John detected several TITAN class missiles fly over the buildings; it was a trap. Both the Vengeance and Phantom dodged most of the missiles but one hit Phantom and blew off 3 fingers from his left arm. "Umm. do I need those?" asked John as he shot at the nearest AC, slowly chipping off parts of its armor and head. Several of Leviathan's missiles launched from the Vengeance's back and caused an AC to crash into a building and blow up.  
  
Leviathan turned to see that the last one held a very large nuclear bomb. "Man." complained Leviathan as if this scenario took place often. Then several yellow greenish bolts came out of nowhere and completely demolished the last AC. John saw an AC fly away barely a black dot against the horizon. "I wonder who that was." Replied Leviathan when he too saw the AC fly away.  
  
The next day Lev and John where staying at one of the remaining Global Cortex's inns in sector 617 on Layer 3. Both of them were eating Taco Bell when the foundation shook. "What was that?" yelled a fellow pilot who was sting at a table next to them. No one needed to answer, the alarm rang and that meant only 1 thing. The Controller's army was here, or at least a small part of it was. Screens lit up and all the pilots could see 20 MT's heading their way led by 5 elite-looking AC's. Both Lev and John looked at each other before rushing towards their AC's. The lift brought them outside in the midst of fellow AC's. Several fired missiles prematurely and all they did was hit dirt. All 25 of the opposing force then crouched. Most of the veteran pilots knew what they were doing and decided to close the distance between them by Over Boosting. The less experienced pilots thought they were suicidal and stayed. The grenades over shot the rushing pilots but found their marks on the newer pilots. Less than half of them survived.  
  
"Vengeance I'll take the Heavy AC's." said John as he stopped right in front of his target and fired. The other 24 giant robots kept firing at the other AC defenders that were only half way there. It was massacre for both sides. The defenders that stayed back were mowed down quickly; the invaders were cut down like scythes harvesting grain. Most of the pilots took the Phantom's lead and used their blades to destroy their opponents in 1 or 2 strikes. The defenders had won but had lost several younger pilots, pilots that had potential but not experience. All the AC's went to the garage with heavy hearts and grim faces. The next day 1,000 MT's wielding chain guns were detected on radar. They reached the Global before the pilots could rally and wiped them out. Many pilots and mechanics fled and survived. Some fought and died, others fought and lived. There were surviving pilots that fought; but were the Phantom and Vengeance was among those? Read the next chapter to find out! 


	4. The Revealing

Leviathan was sitting in his AC. He had changed his name back to his original name and had a new AC. His name was now Tyler and his AC was medium-weighted, had quadruped legs, and sported only energy weapons, its name was Leviathan. "Crap!" spat Tyler as he observed the scene. The controllers army had swept through most of Layer 5 completely demolishing it. "The army grew double its original size and split in two," Said Tyler to himself.  
  
The leader of the 2nd army was a dark light-weighted AC. It resembled John AC. The thought of his deceased friend made Tyler grimace. "Why did he have to die?" asked Tyler. He had seen John's AC fall before a hail of grenades. Now Tyler was chasing the 2nd army and had recruited several other AC pilots. "Leviathan to Eagle Eye," said Tyler into his radio, "Any sight of the 2nd Controller army?"  
  
A face popped up in a screen in Tyler's cockpit. Eagle Eye was a young teenage boy with blonde hair and the lightest, fastest AC possibly built. The AC was teal-aqua and had a radar back part, the longest sight FCS, and the /002 boosters built by Mirage. "Yeah, I met some of their scouts. Turns out they're heading towards Layer 5."  
  
"OK. Squad head out." As he said this 4 thrusters came alive among the ruins and multiple AC's was in the air. "Now where's the closest Layer gate?" whispered Tyler to himself. The nearest one was 2 kilometers away.  
  
Meanwhile a Global Cortex garage was under siege on Layer 5. A lone black AC was standing on a hill a few kilometers away from the defense. Suddenly it's visor came alive and turned green. Boosting into the air it flew towards the giant bunker.  
  
The Controller was watching its new general using remotely controlled MT's. The AC dropped into the bunker between the defending AC's. They turned to fire but too late, Over Boosting towards a group of AC's he cut through a lot of them with its moonbeam saber. The torsos of AC's fell to the ground one by one and one thorough mid-air sweep took out half the remaining defenders. On the other side of the bunker the AC's fired their weapons where the Phantom had stood there just moments before. It boosted into the shadows and the remaining AC's couldn't track it. Behind them a thin green line appeared and a bluish white line sliced through the remaining cockpits and the bunker became clear.  
  
The Controller was actually impressed. Was it able to feel impressed or emotions all together? It didn't know; it started to think things it wasn't programmed to think since it had started to malfunction.  
  
***********5 hours later***********  
  
Tyler was watching the fire burn up the last of the garage. Surrounding him were 5 AC's, his recruits. Apparently the 2nd Army had marched in a straight line and destroyed and killed everything along the way, citizens and defenders as well. "Move out, lets go" Tyler got into a transport plane along with 5 other AC's.  
  
Tyler walked into the pilot lounge exhausted. The 6 of them had been chasing the 2nd Army attacking supplies and ambushing scouting parties. Even with other anti-Controller teams and armies they still continue to destroy cities, sections, and layers. Sipping his coffee he sat quietly and thought about things. An alarm sounded and Tyler almost fell out of his seat. Getting to the cargo bay he got ready to launch his new AC.  
  
A voice in his helmet started speaking. "Drop off in 5. 4, 3, 2, and 1." A beep went off and a sense of vertigo overwhelmed Tyler. The sensation disappeared as soon as he landed. Eagle Eye and another lightweight AC named Omega went off to scout.  
  
Immediately a loud explosion was heard and AC limbs flew everywhere. Tyler and another pilot named Jake went to investigate. Among the remains of several MT's were Eagle Eye and Omega's scorched remains, there was one treaded AC aiming one of the most powerful known AC weapon at them, the grenade launcher. Panicking, Jake tried to move away but got caught in Eagle Eye's remains and the tried to fire at the Controller AC. It took the brunt of the damage but seemed unaffected and fired a grenade at the trapped AC. Using its arm machine guns it started shooting at Tyler but most of it missed as Tyler jumped behind a building. Boosting backwards and firing his pulse cannon he tried to get away from the enemy AC. Apparently its weakness was energy weapons because it fell apart in matter of seconds.  
  
The last 3 pilots landed. Their names were Felix, Claude, and David. All of them piloted AC's with reverse-joint legs and held a type of machine gun. They told him that they were all brothers and the rest of their family died to a Controller MT. Suddenly an explosion kilometers away occurred and gave off the appearance of a large golden dome.  
  
"Blast!" thought Tyler "They're using nukes!" As though they were one all 4 AC's boosted off in the direction of explosion. When they got there they found the remains of a large battle. Charred remains of AC's, MT's, and other military vehicles littered the area surrounding a very large crater. The Controller's army had won and several black colored AC's and MT's were lumbering around looking for survivors to kill. Something happened all of a sudden. First the 4 AC's flew towards the remains of the Controller's army guns blazing. Then several AC's fired TITAN class missiles. Several explosions took place as Felix disappeared from the face of existence and multiple MT's fell over and exploded or imploded.  
  
"Stop!" shouted a familiar voice. Strangely, everything and everyone did. It was the General of the 2nd Controller army. A picture of the pilot appeared in every ones communication box. The general took his helmet off. Nothing could have prepared Tyler of what happened next. The general of the 2nd Controller Army was. John.  
  
Stunned by the thought of John being alive and the betrayal of a close friend he could not move or talk. Tyler just stood there. Hoping for an explanation that he never got Tyler just waited. A blue energy blade erupted from John's left arm. Boosting towards the confused pilots he reared his arm then slashed. Seeing his brothers die Claude fired blindly at the group of black MT's and AC's that followed the commands of the killer of his entire family. Flames erupted from the bodies of giant mechanized humanoids as bullets the size of a man impaled them. Under the orders of their general they didn't retaliate as their numbers dropped drastically.  
  
Claude backed into a wall still firing. He didn't see John's AC above him drop down. Because of his bloodlust Claude didn't hear the 10-ton robot land on top of his. John stood there for a moment. Tyler watched hoping John wouldn't kill the last of his party, remembering how John hated to kill. Then just as he thought John was going to get down, he slashed straight through the center of the AC. The blade went straight through the head, the cockpit, and came out the crotch. Seeing so much death Tyler passed out and didn't remember what happened for the next few weeks. 


End file.
